1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assist system for a vehicle that assists operations by a driver, to a vehicle provided with such a system and a method for calculating risk potential.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems employed to assist driver operations in the related art include the system disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-54860. This system adjusts reaction force generated when an accelerator pedal is operated, based on a distance between a subject vehicle and a preceding vehicle detected by laser radar or the like during automatic cruise control. If the detected distance between vehicles is smaller than a predetermined value, this system sets accelerator pedal reaction force to become strong to warn the driver. During automatic cruise control the accelerator reaction force is set strong so that the driver can rest his foot on the accelerator pedal.